A Betrayal
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Dr. Derek Stiles and Dr. Shayli Logan never thought one of their own could be working for Delphi, but when they find themselves taken captive, they're forced to confront an unhappy truth.  OC  This isn't DerekxOC, they're just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Derek: Hey, how did you come up with this?**

**Me: Eh, I was just bored.**

**Derek: The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

* * *

"Ah, there you are Dr. Logan!" Eighteen-year-old Dr. Shayli Logan looked up from the patient report she was going over. Dr. Derek Stiles was walking over. Shayli smiled slightly. Ever since she came to Caduceus, Dr. Stiles and Nurse Angie had treated her as an equal, despite her young age. She was quite famous in the medical world as the youngest surgeon to join Caduceus.

"Hey Derek. I was just going over the patient report. You were great earlier. I can see why you were recommended for Caduceus." Derek laughed.

"I can't compare to you Shayli," he said with a smile. Shayli looked around.

"Hey, where's Angie?"

"Ah, she went home for the night. I stayed to review the operation with Victor." Shayli nodded. That made sense. All of a sudden, an ear-shattering siren made them both jump.

"Wh-what the…? What's going on?" Derek exclaimed. Shayli looked around, and a small silver ball rolled to a stop between them.

"Huh? What's this?" She and Derek knelt down to examine it, when it suddenly released a cloud of purple gas.

"Agh! S-sleeping gas!" Derek choked. Shayli struggled to remain conscious, but it was a losing battle. She fell to the ground, and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Derek collapsing beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek: Uh, what just happened?**

**Me: I can't tell you! It would ruin the story!**

**Derek: *sigh* The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli**

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" Shayli opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room lit by only two red and green lights. When she tried to move, she felt something set against her back, and her arms restricted. She turned her head and gasped. She and Derek were sitting back-to-back, tied together!

"What is this?" The young surgeon managed to move her arm enough to elbow Derek in the ribs.

"Derek!" she hissed. "Wake up!" Derek groaned and raised his head. "Wh-what the…what's going on?"

"So, you two are finally awake." Startled, the two surgeons turned and saw a familiar figure smirking at them. Brown hair, brown eyes, a mustache and beard? No…it couldn't be…

"Dr. Clarks?" Shayli cried. "What's going on?" Dr. Clarks laughed; a cold, cruel laugh that sent shivers down Shayli's spine.

"Dr. Clarks," Derek said, trying to keep his voice controlled, "did you bring us here?" Dr. Clarks studied Derek with cold, piercing eyes.

"That's correct, Dr. Stiles. It was me who brought you two here." Shayli felt confused. Why was Dr. Clarks acting this way?

"But Dr. Clarks, why?" she said, genuinely puzzled. "Why did you kidnap us?" Dr. Clarks turned his cold gaze onto Shayli.

"Dr. Logan, who do you think made me a doctor? It wasn't your government. No, the ones who created me are the ones you two have been fighting since you came to Caduceus." Both Derek and Shayli gasped. It couldn't be…

"That's right," Dr. Clarks went on, "all this time, I've been working for Delphi. Shayli and Derek were at a loss for words.

_Dr. Clarks working for Delphi? Him, of all people? This…this can't be real!_

* * *

**Derek: Dr. Clarks? Never saw that coming…**

**Me: Of course you didn't. That's what makes the story good!**

**Derek: I guess you're right, miss author. Can't wait to read the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm working on it. It should be done soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *cough***

**Derek: What's wrong, miss author?**

**Me: Ah, just a cold. I really hate cold and rainy weather…**

**Derek: The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

* * *

"Hey Derek…you still awake?" Shayli craned her head to look at her colleague. He raised his head. Dr. Clarks was gone; he'd left a while ago.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Derek let out a sigh. "I just can't believe that Dr. Clarks, of all people, was really working for Delphi."

"I know; it's hard for me to believe too. We've worked with Dr. Clarks for so long, it's hard to accept that he's really like this. I trusted Dr. Clarks…I tr-trusted him…"

"Shayli…" Derek was unable to offer any word of comfort to the young surgeon. He was completely devastated too. Dr. Clarks was always so kind, so encouraging…

But it was all a front! Dr. Clarks lied to the team of Caduceus, he used their technology and their efforts to further Delphi's wicked schemes to spread death and terror all over the world!

"He deceived us…" Shayli said, rage slowly replacing the sorrow in her voice. "He abused the purpose of Caduceus, he took advantage of everyone's hard work to spread death and fear…I won't forgive him…I won't!"

"Yeah, but if we're going to stop him, we need to escape. So, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

**Derek: A cliffhanger. Nice.**

**Me: Well, I like to make my stories suspenseful…*cough cough***

**Derek: Are you sure you're all right, miss author?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get typing…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek: Miss author, you have a fever!**

**Me: Yeah, I know…**

**Derek: Have you been getting enough sleep?**

**Me: Actually, I've been up late working on the story…**

**Derek: Miss author! That's why you're sick; you need to get more sleep!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I just get so absorbed in writing the story, I lose track of the time!**

**Derek: *sigh* The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

* * *

"Shayli, are you ready?" Derek asked. Shayli nodded vigorously.

"I'm ready," she said vehemently, "let's do this." Derek started squirming and twisting until his hand reached his pocket. He remembered that before he had been knocked out at Caduceus, he had put a scalpel into his pocket. Finally he was able to pull out the scalpel.

"Derek, are you sure that scalpel can get us free?" Shayli asked doubtfully.

"You have a better idea?" Derek replied. Shayli couldn't argue there. Carefully maneuvering his hand, Derek started sawing away at the rope with the scalpel. It took a few minutes, but eventually the scalpel cut through and the ropes fell away. The two got up, stretching their muscles to get the blood flowing again.

"All right, let's go!" Derek ran to the door, and to his surprise, found it unlocked. Shayli came over, puzzled.

"Weird. Why would they leave the door unlocked?" Derek was just as confused as she was, but they knew they couldn't dwell on it. They ran into the hallway and gasped. Dr. Clarks was lying on the floor. They ran over to him.

"Dr. Clarks, what happened?" Derek demanded. Dr. Clarks wheezed out a chuckle.

"After what I put you two through, you can still bring yourselves to worry about me?"

"Of course," Shayli said. "We are doctors. It's our job to find out someone's condition." Dr. Clarks let out a pained sigh.

"They betrayed us…they said this place was no longer of use to them, so they infected us all with GUILT and abandoned this place."

"Infecting their own people? How cruel can these guys be?" Derek growled.

"Hang in there, Dr. Clarks, we'll save you!" Shayli said.

"You're going to operate on me? Even after all I put you through?" Dr. Clarks seemed to be in disbelief.

"This is our duty as doctors: to save a person's life," Derek replied.

"Yeah," Shayli agreed, "and this is also your chance to atone for what you've done, we won't let it pass you by!" Dr. Clarks was silent.

"Are you ready, Dr. Stiles?" Shayli asked.

"I'm ready, Dr. Logan. Let's begin the operation!"

* * *

**Derek: Will Dr. Clarks really atone for his crimes, miss author?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to start the next chapter now.**

**Derek: Oh no you're not, you're going to go get some sleep!**

**Me: But…**

**Derek: No buts. You need to get more sleep.**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. You're the doctor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek: Miss author, I thought I told you to get some sleep!**

**Me: Lighten up, Derek! My fever's gone now! Besides, don't you want to see what happens next?**

**Derek: Well, yes, but...**

**Me: Then lighten up a little!**

**Derek: *sigh* The author Doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

* * *

"Chiral Reaction is negative! Great job, Derek!" Derek straightened up, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I removed all traces of the Triti membrane. He should be fine." Dr. Clarks spoke then.

"Derek...Shayli...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Dr. Clarks, please just tell us," Shayli said, "why did you join Delphi? I mean, you have a wife and two kids!"

"Exactly Shayli," Dr. Clarks moaned. "That's why I joined Delphi, so they wouldn't hurt my kids...b-but, they...they..."

"What did they do?" Derek demanded. Dr. Clarks pointed toward a door. "In...in there..." Supported by Derek and Shayli, Dr. Clarks stood, and opened the door. Shayli nearly dropped to the floor at the horrifying scene that greeted them.

"Dear God!" Derek gasped. The only things in the room were two capsules. But inside the capsules, suspended in bluish fluid, were Dr. Clarks' two kids!

"Th-those bastards! They're just innocent children!" Shayli sputtered, outraged.

"They used them...to cultivate GUILT cells..." Dr. Clarks said, on the verge of tears. "Please, Dr. Stiles, Dr. Logan, please save them!"

"We will, Dr. Clarks! I promise you, we'll save them!" Shayli vowed.

"All right," Derek said, "first, we need to know what GUILT they have."

"It's Paraskevi..." Dr. Clarks replied, his voice barely audible. Shayli muttered a curse under her breath. If Paraskevi got into the heart, it would be game over.

"OK Derek, we have to work fast! If the GUILT gets into their hearts, it's game over!"

"Right. OK, Let's begin the operation!"

* * *

**Derek: Ah! Those poor kids! Will we save them, miss author?**

**Me: Sorry, can't tell you. It would spoil the next chapter. Besides, don't you have faith in yourself, Dr. Stiles?**

**Derek: Well, yes, but...**

**Me: Then stop worrying and let me start the next chapter!**

**Derek: ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek: Miss author, is this the final chapter?**

**Me: Yep! But I'm gonna start working on another fic sooner or later, and you won't have to hang with me alone that time!**

**Derek: Cool. Who's going to be joining our merry little party for the next fic?**

**Me: Hee, it's a surprise!**

**Derek: Fair enough. The author doesn't own Trauma Center, just Shayli.**

* * *

"Chiral reaction is negative over here! Shayli, how are you doing?"

"I got a negative Chiral reaction here too! We did it, Derek! We saved Dr. Clarks' kids!" Both Derek and Shayli straightened and breathed sighs of relief. Both of them had a few close calls, but they finally were able to eradicate the Paraskevi.

"Derek...Shayli...thank you...thank you so much," Dr. Clarks choked. "I'm so glad that my kids are OK. I...I...I'm sorry for what I did to you two...and to the world..."

"Dr. Clarks, Angie's father did the same thing for her sake. It's natural for a parent to do anything to protect their children," Derek replied.

"We can't hold it against you, Dr. Clarks...if you truly regret your actions, then you can atone for them for sure."

"Yes, you're right Shayli," Dr. Clarks replied.

BAM! The door suddenly burst open. Standing there were a swarm of FBI agents...and the whole team of Caduceus!

"Dr. Clarks..." Sydney murmured. "Of all people, I suspected you the least..."

"Wait, Chief! Let us explain!" Shayli cried. Speaking in turn, Shayli and Derek explained why Dr. Clarks did what he did.

"So that's why..." Tyler muttered. "Delphi, those bastards..."

"I think I know the perfect way for Dr. Clarks to atone for his crimes," Dr. Hoffman remarked.

"And what would that be, sir?" Shayli questioned.

"He will keep working at Caduceus, and help us to stop the death and fear he helped to spread." Dr. Hoffman looked at the agents. "Does that seem fair to you gentlemen?"

"We'll grant him a full pardon," said the captain, nodding in understanding.

"What do you think, Dr. Clarks?" Dr. Hoffman asked. Dr. Clarks was speechless for a moment.

"Th-thank you," he choked. "This is more than I deserve."

"No, I disagree, Dr. Clarks," Shayli said. "This is a new beginning for you!"

* * *

**Derek: Awww, happy ending!**

**Me: Well, that's this fic over and done with!**

**Derek: Great, now you can get more sleep so you won't be sick as often!**

**Me: ... *glares***

**Derek: Hey, don't look at me like that! You need more sleep!**

**Me: Maybe next time I'll make someone die on your watch...**

**Derek: You wouldn't dare...**

**Me: Try me.**

**Derek: OK, OK, I'll stop bugging you about that.**

**Me: Well I'm gonna go brainstorm my next fic. Thanks to all for reading!**

**Derek: See you next time!**


End file.
